1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector box including an improved structure for the internal support of an electronic control unit (ECU).
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Kokai Patent 2002-84630 is an example of a prior art electrical connector box constructed to enclose an electronic control unit within a case. FIG. 7 illustrates electrical connector box 1 which is described by JP 2002-84630. As FIG. 7 illustrates, multiple bus bars 4 and insulator boards 5 are oriented in a stacked configuration within a case formed by upper case 2 and lower case 3, each bus bar 4 having been press blanked from a sheet of electrically conductive metal. Insulator board 6 is located between ECU 7 and bus bars 4.
Locating insulator board 6 between ECU 7 and bus bars 4 and other devices, however, increases the number of required components as well as the size and weight of electrical connector box 1.
In automotive applications where the electrical connector box is placed within the instrument panel opposing the front passenger seat facing the passenger's knees, it is preferable that space be provided between the instrument panel and the electrical connector box to provide a crush zone to lessen the force of impact should the passenger happen to strike the instrument panel as a result of sudden braking.